Existen más cosas que aquellas que podemos ver
by Izzimon
Summary: Breve historia sobre lo ocurrido después de la película desde el punto de vista de Toby. Oneshot.


**Disclainer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Dentro del Laberinto me pertenecen.

**EXISTEN MÁS COSAS QUE AQUELLAS QUE PODEMOS VER.**

Sarah no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que regresó de su aventura en Labyrinth. Había crecido. O madurado, como decían sus padres.

Toby creció al amparo de las grandes aventuras y juegos que le preparaba su hermana. Le encantaban sus historias. Sobre todo aquellas en las que aparecía aquel perverso, aunque generoso, Rey Goblin. Pero cada vez que su hermana le contaba aquella historia, sus ojos se entristecían.

No era una tristeza como la que tienes cuando se te rompe su juguete favorito… si no la tristeza que te entra cuando recuerdas aquel juguete. Su madre siempre le decía que lo que le ocurría a su hermana era que sufría nostalgia. Pero Toby, a sus tiernos 7 añitos, no entendía lo que aquello significaba. Su hermana estaba triste aunque no lloraba, pero no paraba de contar una y otra vez las historias sobre aquel que la entristecía tanto.

A sus 10 añitos, Toby le preguntó a su hermana por qué añoraba a alguien que no existía más allá de su imaginación. Su hermana tan sólo le miró con ternura y amor y le dijo:

- Porque siempre echarás de menos aquello que alguna vez fue importante en tu vida.- Aquello no aclaró para nada al pequeño Toby que sin embargo, dejó de preguntarle.

A los 15 años, a Toby ya no le interesaban las historias de piratas, dragones y goblins. En su lugar, su madre le había comprado un teléfono móvil, y salía cada tarde con sus compañeros de clase a jugar al futbol y hacer las cosas de moda que hacían aquellos chicos a su edad. Ya no tenía tiempo para jugar con su hermana, que a sus casi 30 años era toda una adulta.

Sarah se había emancipado hacía pocos años y ahora trabajaba en una guardería. Le encantaban los niños y era la profesora más querida por todos. Con sus historias sobre hadas, goblins y duendes hacía las delicias de todos los pequeños que la adoraban con locura. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo y a pesar de que era encantadora, cada vez más gente empezaba a pensar que era una mujer rara. A sus 30 años y aún soltera, Sarah no había tenido ninguna cita con un chico en su vida, pues todos pensaban que estaba loca. Las historias de fantasía estaban bien para los niños, pero no para que una adulta se pasara todo el tiempo hablando de ellas, decían.

A Toby no le gustaba que su hermana se portara así y empezó a evitarla. Cada vez que se encontraban por la calle Sarah intentaba saludarle, pero Toby pasaba de largo sin dirigirle la mirada junto a sus amigos, que no paraban de decirle que su hermana era una chiflada.

Así siguieron pasando los años. Sarah jamás abandonó sus historias aunque la gente no parara de burlarse de ella. Cada vez que alguien le decía que estaba loca por seguir creyendo en hadas, ella simplemente sonreía y seguía su camino. No le importaba aguantar las burlas de los demás mientras pudiera seguir contándoles cuentos a sus niños sobre el Rey Jareth y su laberinto. Aquella historia era siempre la favorita de todos.

Tobías creció y pasó de ser un adolescente rebelde a ser todo un hombre. Se fue a estudiar a la universidad de Oxford y se sacó con honores el título de abogacía. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de él, sobretodo su madre, que nunca había dejado de considerarlo su ojito derecho. Consiguió su primer empleo en un buffet importante y conoció a una mujer, Linsey, con la que luego se casó y tuvieron 2 hijos preciosos. En todo aquel tiempo nunca se puso en contacto con su hermana.

En una de las cenas familiares, Sarah conoció a sus sobrinos por fin. Ya tenía añitos y enseguida se los ganó con sus historias, al igual que sus niños de la guardería. Los niños la miraban embobados con los ojos como platos mientras escuchaban las fantásticas aventuras que su tía, recién descubierta, les contaba.

Cuando la abuela los llamó a cenar, los niños fueron corriendo hacia su padre, a contarles las fantásticas cosas que la tía Sarah les había enseñado.

- ¿Zabías* que las hadas muerden? ¿Y sabías que hay un Rey Gowlin*, papá? –Su padre suspiró molesto. – Niños, todo eso es mentira, no existen. Son sólo cuentos. – Los niños le miraron con tristeza y empezaron a llorar por que su padre les había roto la ilusión. Aquello le cabreó aún más.

- Sarah, por favor, no les cuentes mentiras a mis hijos. Ellos no son tus alumnos.- la regañó.

- Pero si a ti también te encantaban, ¿No lo recuerdas? – Sarah le sonrió con dulzura.

- Eso fue cuando era un crío. Llega un momento en la vida en al que tienes que aprender a distinguir las fantasías de la realidad. ¿No vas a crecer nunca, Sarah? – Aquellas palabras la alcanzaron en lo profundo de su alma, pero no se lo discutió. El resto de la cena pasó en un incómodo silencio.

Los hermanos no volvieron a verse de nuevo hasta el funeral de sus padres. Pero ni siquiera en esa situación hablaron el uno con el otro. Tobías se mantenía alejado de su hermana a posta, le avergonzaba tener a alguien así en la familia y Sarah había comprendido que su hermano la prefería lejos de él y de sus hijos.

Los años siguieron pasando, y ninguno de los dos intentó contactar con el otro. Hasta que un día, Tobías recibió una llamada mientras estaba en el trabajo. Era del hospital donde Sarah se encontraba en estado crítico. Aquellos años en los que no se habían visto, Sarah había estado combatiendo sola contra el cáncer.

Tobías fue corriendo al hospital. Cuando llegó, se encontró a su hermana en coma y una máquina respiraba por ella. Jamás había visto a su hermana tan demacrada. La quimio le había hecho perder todo el pelo, aquella melena de la que siempre se había sentido tan orgullosa, y tenía la piel pálida y llena de arrugas. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto en tan pocos años?

En la mesita de noche, bajo esta se encontraba el libro de tapas rojas que había visto leer a su hermana una vez tras otra, había una carta dirigida a él. Era de Sarah.

_"Querido Toby,_

_Quiero que sepas que nunca me arrepentí de nada en mi vida. Aquellas historias que les contaba a mis niños en la guardería eran las mismas historias que alguna vez yo te conté a ti. Lo hacía para estar cerca de ti y para enseñarte que el mundo existen cosas más importantes que aquellas que podemos ver._

_Cuando eras pequeño me preguntaste cómo podía echar de menos a alguien que no existía más que en mi imaginación. En aquella época eras muy pequeño para comprenderlo. Pero ahora quiero que sepas la verdad._

_Para mí, el Rey Jareth eran los recuerdos de mi infancia._

_Cuando era pequeña, era capaz de inventarme mundos maravillosos, llenos de magia y aventuras, tan sólo para escapar de la idea de que mi madre me había abandonado, y las vivía sin saber distinguir si se trataba solo de mi imaginación o si eran reales. Entonces era capaz de soñar de verdad. Pero cuando crecí, me di cuenta de que todas aquellas maravillas tan sólo eran producto de mi imaginación_

_Pero aun así seguía inventándome aquellas historias para ti, para hacerte feliz y que nunca perdieras la esperanza. Para enseñarte que este mundo también tiene magia, aunque no podamos verla. Esa magia para mí, era lo mucho que te quería._

_Te eché de menos cada día de mi vida._

_Con amor, tu hermana"_

Aquella carta emocionó profundamente a Toby, que no conseguía que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar. Con la carta aún en la mano, se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba su hermana y con cuidado la tomó de la mano. Estaba fría y parecía tan frágil que temía que se la pudiera romper tan sólo sosteniéndola

- Jamás supe lo que significaban para ti todas aquellas historias. No sé si podrás escucharme. Lo siento tantísimo Sarah… yo también te eché de menos. Perdóname…

En aquel momento, su corazón dejó de palpitar

…o…

Toby se había hecho cargo de todo lo relativo al funeral. Había escrito una esquela en el periódico, para que las personas que hubieran conocido a su hermana pudieran despedirse de ella. La iglesia estaba a punto de reventar, mucha gente había venido a llorar la muerte de su hermana, personas a las que ni siquiera conocía. Aquello le lleno de orgullo.

A pesar de lo mal que él se había portado con ella y de las cosas que le había dicho, ella siempre había estado dispuesta a contarle una historia a todo aquel que se la pidiera.

Muchos de los niños que cuidó en la guardería habían crecido, y la mayoría habían venido a presentar sus respetos a la profesora que tanto les había enseñado.

Uno de ellos incluso subió a decir algunas palabras.

- Sarah fue la mejor profesora que alguna vez pudimos tener. No nos enseñaba sólo a leer y escribir, con sus historias nos enseñaba a observar, a valernos por nosotros mismos, a imaginar. Gracias a ella hemos podido llegar a ser lo que somos ahora. Jamás te olvidaremos, Sarah.

Cuando aquel chaval bajó del escenario, ni siquiera ocultó sus lágrimas y fue a sentarse junto con sus compañeros, que al igual que él lloraban amargamente la pérdida de su profesora. Apenas podían tener 15 años. La misma edad a la que él le había dicho a su hermana que ya no le interesaban sus historias. Qué ciego había estado.

Después de aquel chico, no dejaron de subir personas a contar anécdotas sobre su hermana. Tampoco faltaron los intentos por reproducir sus aventuras. Todos tenían palabras bonitas que decir sobre ella.

Entonces, le tocó el turno de hablar a él.

Cuando subió al escenario, las manos le temblaban pero habló con voz firme.

- Todos aquí conocíais bien a mi hermana. Desde que era pequeño, ella se había encargado de cuidarme cuando nuestros padres, que en el cielo la guíen, salían a cenar. Ellos mismos me contaron una vez que cuando yo era un bebé mi hermana odiaba hacerse cargo de mí. Pero entonces, de repente un día cambió. Mis padres dijeron que era porque había madurado. Ella decía que fue porque me salvó del rey de los goblins.- Un murmullo de risas apagadas recorrió el lugar. Aquella había sigo siempre su historia favorita. – El caso es que ella se portó siempre bien conmigo, fue una hermana ejemplar. Pero yo no fui del todo bueno con ella siempre. Aun así, siempre me perdonó con una sonrisa. – La voz de Toby se quebró y sintió que las lágrimas volvían de nuevo a sus ojos. Aquello era demasiado duro… no podía decirle adiós después de tantos años de indiferencia.

Entonces algo a lo lejos captó su atención. Fue tan sólo un minuto, pero jamás olvidaría aquella escena.

Una pareja se alejaba del lugar, tomados del brazo y dando la espalda a la multitud. Él llevaba un extraño corte de pelo rubio, vestía una capa negra y andaba con el porte de un rey. Ella llevaba un precioso vestido blanco y madreperla, y tenía una larga cabellera marrón.

Entonces la chica se volteó. Era preciosa, de no más de 15 años. Toby no pudo apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes, que de forma silenciosa se despedían de él. Cuando ella apartó la miraba, Toby supo que ahora su hermana era feliz. Los vio alejarse, hasta que ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo y purpurina.

El público había estado esperando a que Toby terminara su discurso y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Toby continuó hablando. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro pero en su voz ya no había ningún rastro de tristeza.

- Ella nos enseñó que existen más cosas que aquellas que podemos ver. Esté donde esté, pero que sea muy feliz.

**_FIN_**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Lo sé, queréis matarme por haber gastado una caja entera de pañuelos (porque yo sí que la he gastado conforme la iba escribiendo). Esta ha sido la primera historia "corta" que he escrito. Sé que es triste, pero qué queréis que os diga… Soy una sensibloide de cuidado (aunque no siempre). Como siempre estaré encantada de recibir vuestro comentarios, críticas, amenazas, hechizos vudú, declaraciones de amor… y toda la demás parafernalia que se os ocurra. Sólo diré que me ha encantado escribir esta historia y espero que a vosotros os haya gustado al menos una mínima parte de lo que a mí me ha gustado escribirla. Nos leemos.

**NOTA 2**: Como curiosidad, llamo a al hermano de Sarah Tobías cuando crece y se vuelve un adulto (pues no me parecía adecuado llamar a un abogado Toby xD) y Toby cuando es un niño y cuando hace las paces con Sarah.


End file.
